


Like A Family

by Potterhead55



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Iron Dad, Iron!Dad, It's like in that two year gap, May and Tony get along, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), She really is trying for Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Totally, Tumblr Prompt, anyway, it's cute guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead55/pseuds/Potterhead55
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Peter Parker panicking over how he and Aunt May will pay for his MIT education that Tony convinced him to apply for, and then Tony surprises him by telling him it and a new apartment nearby for him and May are fully paid for.I liked it and I wrote it. Hope you enjoy ANON





	Like A Family

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously a prompt. Not as...interactive? As I usually make them, but I hope this fulfilled your desire. I like a Supportive May Parker, and I wish I saw more of her. So here it is, Peter Parker and Tony Stark prompt for the amazing anon.  
> Short and sweet *winks*

Honestly, Peter didn’t even know why he had applied. Both he and May knew they wouldn’t be able to afford it, not even with the scholarships. He had done it though, taken a application, gone to May, and they filled it out. All on the advice of Tony. 

 

Tony had said that he had pull, and though May didn’t believe him, Peter did. Except that didn’t seem to matter as he stared wide-eyed at the acceptance letter clutched in his hands. He couldn't think, blue screen of death in his mind, just a blank, shocked look at his letter.

 

“Peter?” May asked him, “What does it say?”

 

“I-uh, they said-” Peter floundered, hands starting shake as money calculations ran through his head. He had scholarships but the amount totaled _ wouldn’tbeabletopayohgodwhat- _

 

“Peter!” May called sharply, causing her nephew's eyes to snap up to her own. “What does it say?”

 

“I-i got accepted.” Peter stuttered out, mind racing. 

 

“That’s...great.” Despite her initial hope, May’s face dropped as she realized the amount they would have to pay in order for him to  _ even get near _ MIT. “We-we can figure it out.” She flashed a shaky smile.

 

“I, but, the prices, Aunt May we can’t afford it!” Peter rushed out, eyes wide as he shot up from the couch and started to pace. “I-i can run the calculations but maybe I need a calculator because-” a small nervous laugh “-I just, _ the price _ ! It seems too much even if we both got, like, three jobs!”

 

That seemed to send May into a panic, cause she stood and started babbling to Peter. Meanwhile, Karen watched through the mask thrown onto the couch in his haste to view the later. On a whim, she sent a signal to Tony, wondering if perhaps this was normal.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Tony got the signal, he was rather confused. Normally KAREN contacted him with emergencies only, but so far the video feed showed only Peter and May ~~The Hot Aunt~~ talking with wild hand gestures. Raising an eyebrow, he reached out onto the projected holoscreen to unmute the feed.

 

“-AND THEN WE WOULD HAVE TO-!” May’s voice echoed in shrill, worried tones.

 

Wincing Tony swiftly unmuted it, turning on the captions to understand them without bursting an eardrum. He quickly understood. Snickering, he stood, the Bleeding Edge blending over his clothes as he approached the windows. FRIDAY, ever the amazing AI, lowered them with a sassy: “Go get ‘em, Boss.”

 

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I’m just explaining what I did. Honestly, did they expect me not to buy them shit?” He laughed and took to the skies.

 

It took hardly five minutes to land outside their apartment, swift and silent. Even from here he could pick up the noise of their panicking voices. Shaking his head fondly, he stepped up to the door, armour disappearing in a few seconds. With a quick rap on the door, the voices grew silent. 

 

“Hello?” May called warily.

 

“I’m here to congratulate Peter!” He replied. She would recognize his voice. 

 

Sure enough, the door was yanked open, a crazed May was standing in front of him. He held up his hands in surrender, lips quirking in amusement at her look. She was clearly stressed, dark bags under her eyes and a few more grey hairs than last time Tony was around. “Mr. Stark.” She greeted wearily. 

 

Tony frowned, “Hey now, how many times do I have to say my name is Tony?” It was a light-hearted comment. He tilted his head, “What’s the matter? You look stressed?”

 

She shrugged and opened the door to let him in. Tony complied, catching sight of a clearly over-stressed Peter standing in the living room. “Hey Mister Stark-I mean Tony.” Peter stuttered. 

 

Tony glanced between the two of them, and laughed. “Guys, stop stressing over MIT.” He said.

 

May glared, “Well excuse me, billionaire! Not all of us have money to blow-”

 

“On buying you guys a house near campus, another car, and every book and credit?” He finished with a bright grin.

 

She gaped in shock, and Peter stuttered about how:  _ ‘Mr. Stark that wasn’t necessary!’.  _ Tony simply waved them off, coming up to Peter and giving him a hug. “Peter, I take care of my kids, even when they aren’t my kids.” He grinned wider, “You deserve this, both of you.” He looked at May, “The apartment has been bought out by me so you don’t have to worry.”

 

May placed a hand over her mouth, eyes surprisingly bright. “Thank you.” She choked out. 

 

Tony grinned and opened his arms for a hug, a hopeful quirk to his eyebrow. He was pleasantly surprised when May joined the hug, making it a small group hug. Tony smiled and buried his nose in Peter’s hair, feeling tears of his own when the two stuttered out their gratitude.   
  


It was like a family, small but full of love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwhoavengelocketc-blog


End file.
